This invention relates to a system for generating a plurality of predetermined different colored light images from a single laser light source, each of a single or multiple color. These images may be moved in predetermined paths for entertainment purposes.
For entertainment purposes a laser has been used as a light source from which a plurality of different color light beams are derived. These beams are directed at sets of mirrors which are moved, in response to electrical signals, along x and y axes.
Each light beam is reflected from a mirror set onto a screen where it describes a light image in color. The image formation and motion may be set to music.
Thus far, the images have been made of a single color. If it were possible to generate images each of which were made of one or a multiplicity of colors which can be readily changed, the image entertainment value would be greatly enhanced.